


don't tease me (just color me red)

by AceMoppet



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Agender Aziraphale (Good Omens), Based on a comic by Feazy, Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Crowley is like Scrooge but for Holi, Drabble, Fluff, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Holi, Other, Well technically he presents as male here, but all my Crowleys are genderfluid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMoppet/pseuds/AceMoppet
Summary: “You know, I love the holidays.”"Oh?"“Yep. Big holiday fan, me. Lov’em soooo much. But you gotta admit, they’re so strange in India! I mean, day of colors? Seriously?”Or: Crowley grumbles about Holi- Aziraphale takes this chance to show him the joys of it in their own bastardly way.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 21





	don't tease me (just color me red)

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to feazyglue for letting me post this fic! This was inspired by their [ comic on Holi](https://www.instagram.com/p/B-H5ZsEFbPb/?igshid=q78itbzvksxu). Go check it out- I utterly love the expressions on their Crowley and Aziraphale!
> 
> Holi is the Indian holiday of colors. It is also known as the "festival of colours" or the "festival of love". There are lots of traditions surrounding this day, but the biggest one involves covering each other with colors, whether that means smearing 'abeer'- or colored powder- on people's faces or drenching them with colored water. It is this part of the festival that Aziraphale and Crowley are celebrating.
> 
> As an Indian, Holi's always been one of my favorite holidays. It can be hard sometimes to celebrate it here in the States, although if you live near a big city, there's always a temple nearby that surely has some festivities going on! This year, however, my family and I celebrated Holi at home- this was a couple days before quarantine started in our area, but our family thought it seemed wise to stay home regardless. We did what we could, but I did miss celebrating Holi as we usually would. Feazyglue's comic really made me smile and inspired me so much- I can't thank them enough.
> 
> Without further ado, onto the fic! Please leave a comment or a kudos if you like it!

“You know, I love the holidays.”

“Oh?” Aziraphale says, watching in amusement as Crowley ducks another blast of colored water. “Do you now?”

“Yep,” he says, popping the p. “Big holiday fan, me. Lov’em soooo much. But you gotta admit, they’re so  _ strange _ in India! I mean, day of colors? Seriously?”

A gaggle of young men run past, faces smeared in pink. One goes to throw some  _ abeer _ in Crowley’s face, but seems to rethink his decision when Crowley scowls and instead runs away.

Aziraphale tsks and gives him a disapproving look. “Really, my dear?”

“Wh- ngk- oh come  _ on,  _ angel!” Crowley protests. “You of all people should hate this holiday, given how fussy you are over your clothes!”

“I’m not fussy!” Aziraphale huffs. They turn back to the crowd and a smile just blooms on their face, nourished healthily by the utter love in the air.  _ Ah,  _ they think, soaking it all in,  _ how wonderful. _

The demon next to them shares none of their delight. “Don’t grumble,” they say to their companion. “You know, I actually thought you would like this holiday, what with all the chaos. It’s a very interesting game they play, given you have to paint each other.”

“A completely  _ pointless _ game,” Crowley grouses, crossing his arms. 

Oh, very well. Looks like Aziraphale’s going to have to take things in their own hands to get Crowley to enjoy himself. Hm, but what could they do…

Crowley rants on, not noticing Aziraphale’s eyes brighten as they fall on a platter of  _ abeer.  _ With one eye on their friend, Aziraphale slowly takes a handful and rubs it between their palms. They tune back in, waiting for the right moment-

“And it’s not at all fun! Just  _ think  _ about the cleanup: you’d have to wash these clothes- which are  _ white  _ even- for days on end. I mean, why do it in the first place? Why throw paint at people?”

-and  _ there  _ it is!

“To express love, of course!” With a smile Crowley once called bastardly, they smear the red across his cheeks, chuckling as Crowley startles. “Happy Holi, my dear!”

Crowley’s face reddens until it’s no longer clear where the paint ends and where his face starts. “Ah- wh- you-“

“Me,” Aziraphale agrees, nodding. Crowley’s cheeks are so,  _ so  _ warm- if Aziraphale didn’t know any better, they’d blame the hot, Indian sun. As it is, however, they can only bite back a chuckle as Crowley’s eyes grow wide, shocked and flustered. “Not to alarm you, but I think I might be winning.”

They lean in, smearing some more red across Crowley’s neck. He gulps- oh, so shy, poor thing!- and flushes down to his chest. Aziraphale chuckles again. “Nothing to say, dear?”

“Er- ngh- y-“

“Oh dear,” Aziraphale tuts, before slyly pulling him into a hug in the final part of their plan. “Oh my, you’re covered in paint now!”

They look up, smiling so giddily their cheeks might fall off. “I won!”

Crowley blinks at them- once, twice, thrice- before his knees buckle and he just. Collapses.

“Ah.” Aziraphale stares at the now-unconscious demon in their arms, who seems to have fainted dead away. “I do think I might have broken him.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title is a translated line from the song [ Mohe Rang Do Laal](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XU3eFkY1BTI) by Shreya Ghoshal. This song is a softer Holi song, but the meaning of the lyrics always warms my heart.


End file.
